McCord Drabbles
by 2queens1prince
Summary: This is a collection of drabble-esque pieces based on Tumblr prompts. I just hate searching through my blog to find them, so I wanted to put them all in one place. These are generally K/K . Anything beyond that will be noted at the top of the drabble. A few other characters show up, but these are primarily Elizabeth centric, with many being H/E.
1. You're too good for this world

"Blake stepped into his boss's office with the bakery bag in hand. He made it a habit to beat the Secretary to the office and organize her desk: briefs in order in the top middle, newspaper on the upper right corner, daily schedule in the lower right. Then of course, fresh pastries and coffee on the buffet. After she had selected one, or two, the tray could go to the conference room or break room for the rest of the staff. That was the way the day should go, but he stopped in his tracks when he saw her sitting behind her desk staring out the window.

"Ma'am. I'm surprised to find you here so early. Can I get you anything?" She was lost in thought and didn't answer. Blake was a little unnerved by this, but he still had a job to do, so he arranged the buffet and pulled the briefs off her desk and set about organizing them. He finished the task quickly and having finished everything else, he started to leave.

"Why do you do that Blake?" she asked.

"Ma'am?" he questioned.

"Spend time arranging everything just so." Elizabeth gestured to the neat piles.

"So you have ready access to the information you need." Blake was utterly confused by this line of questioning.

"And yet, sometimes, no matter how much information I have, it still isn't enough to get the job done."

"It's been a long week," he offered.

"We have the same amount of time every week and yet it seems that we get less and less accomplished. I just can't get people to see outside their own little box. It's like everyone has tunnel vision," she sighed. "It's getting to me Blake."

"You're too good for the world," he said.

"I doubt that," she scoffed.

"Then you'd be wrong." Elizabeth raised her eyebrows at her assistant. Blake was not one to disagree with her, regardless of the topic. "Ma'am, if you don't mind me saying, I've known you for a quite a while, and I have yet to see you place your own needs above someone else's." She tilted her head and looked at him curiously. Blake shifted uncomfortably. "I mean, obviously, it is your job to look out for US interests, but in doing so, it's never to the detriment of the other party. You always try to find a solution that is beneficial to everyone involved. That's beyond rare in this line of work. Ma'am, if I do say so myself, you're a unicorn."

Elizabeth laughed. "Thanks Blake."

Blake started out of the office, but turned back to face her. "If you need a little pick me up later in the day, I can get Minister Chen on SVTC and you can give him a tongue-lashing. I'm sure you can find reason and that always cheers you up." He shot her a cheesy grin.

Elizabeth laughed out loud. "I'll let you know." Blake watched as she rose and headed toward the buffet. If sugary pastries didn't do the trick, he'd keep Chen on speed dial. This unicorn wasn't going to become extinct-not on his watch.


	2. I'll keep you safe

They had been dating almost a year and Elizabeth thought she knew everything there was to know about Henry. Consequently, she was having trouble putting her finger on exactly why Henry was so non committal about their Halloween plans.

She had mentioned several different parties they could go to, yet nothing seemed to stick. He'd brushed everything off. Finally, she just decided to skip everything on campus and go to a haunted house in town. They could go in regular clothes and just walk through. That seemed easier than trying to get Henry to agree on a costume.

On Halloween night, he picked her up and they ate at an Italian restaurant before taking a walk. She led him to a one of the century old buildings nearby and they stepped into a short line of people. "What are we doing?" he asked, his voice full of apprehension.

"It's a haunted house. You didn't want to go to a party, so I thought we could do this instead."

She took his hand and pulled him in. About a third of the way through, Henry grabbed her hand and held it tight. "Ow, Henry!" Elizabeth took a good look at him when they passed by a window. She pushed him to the side. "Why didn't you tell me you don't like this kind of thing?"

"I just wanted to do something you liked, but I just really don't."

"Don't worry. I'll keep you safe." She turned so her back was against him. Hold onto me and just look at the ground. I'll lead us out." She made quick work of it and they stood together outside a few minutes later.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin your fun," he said.

"I just wish you would have come out and said something. We can still have fun tonight."

"How?" Henry seemed dejected. Elizabeth leaned close and whispered in his ear. A smile and blush crossed his face simultaneously. "What are we waiting for?" he asked as he tugged her in the direction of the car.


	3. You make me feel invincible

Henry walked around to open the car door. Elizabeth rolled out of the car with a mumbled "thanks," and walked over to the trail map. Henry followed, wondering what was going on with his girlfriend. She had been fine when they made plans at lunch to go hiking later that afternoon, but the moment he picked her up, he knew something was amiss, again.

"Babe, are you okay?"

"Sure. I'm fine," she said, pointing to a trail and heading off in that direction. Henry followed. It seemed like that's all he could do when she was like this.

They walked in silence for a mile, the incline growing steeper, not allowing for conversation and their sustained pace. The second mile, she looked over her shoulder and took off running. "Chase me," she called back.

"To the ends of the Earth," he murmured, as he took off running. He caught her just before the viewing deck. Her chest was heaving from exertion, but she still managed to kiss him fiercely. He took her hand in his own and led them onto the deck.

She leaned out over the railing looking into the wooded valley below. "I feel invincible," she said.

"You make me feel invincible," Henry said, pulling her into his arms.

She stopped him and her eyes bored into his. "You make me feel safe."

"Safe enough to let me in?' he asked. Henry watched as her armor dissolved and she melted into him, tears wetting his shirt.


	4. You may be an idiot, but you're my idiot

Elizabeth walked out of her Intro to Probability class, rubbing her eyes. She'd just spent the hour arguing that the Professor incorrectly applied the central limit theorem only to find out that she'd made an error in the very beginning stages of the problem. Elizabeth was beyond embarrassed. She hated to look foolish at all and now, not only had she done that, but she'd done it in front of the entire class. She looked like an idiot.

She was so focused on her self-loathing at that moment that she missed Henry standing against the wall just outside her classroom. "Hey," he said, slipping his arm around her waist, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Henry! What are you doing here?" she said, her confusion evident.

"I'm an idiot," he said.

"Oh, I'm winning the idiot game today. I don't think you could beat me." Elizabeth shook her head. "What did you do?"

"I got my car towed." A horrified look crossed her face. "Yeah. I was running late today and I parked in faculty parking. I thought I'd just get a $5 ticket, which I was totally prepared to pay. But it appears that I parked in the Dean's spot and campus security had my car towed." Henry turned to Elizabeth. "What did you do?"

"I just spent the hour arguing that Professor James was wrong on his application of the central limit theorem, and it turns out that I can't add. And I argued vehemently."

"Babe, do you ever argue any other way?"

She tilted her head toward him. "No, but it was embarrassing. I'm an idiot."

"You may be an idiot, but you're my idiot." He bent down to kiss her on the cheek

"I guess we'll just be idiots together." She sighed and looked resigned. "So where do we have to go to fetch your car?"


	5. Do you wish things

Henry stood at the kitchen sink washing lunch dishes, staring into the backyard. Allison was on the monkey bars and Stevie sat in the nearby tree. He watched Elizabeth intently as she sat on the swing with Jason. She smiled as she cheered Allison on in her attempts to cross the bars.

The tension he had held the last year eased just a bit as he watched her. For the first time in a long time, Elizabeth seemed happy.\

Henry grabbed two beers from the fridge and headed outside. She'd moved to the swing on the deck. "May I?" he asked. She gave him a small smile and patted the seat next to her. He sat and handed her one of the bottles.

They sat next to each other, close, but there was more distance between them than there had ever been. "Do you wish things had happened differently?" The question fell from his lips before he had a chance to think about it. Now that it was out there, he feared what the answer would be.

Elizabeth pondered it carefully. She knew she'd spent the last year in a precarious place. Life change was hard and she'd pretty much changed it all. Finally, she looked up at him. "Some things, yes, but this?" she said, looking at their kids playing. "You? Never. I would never wish this away."

Henry wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and let his head rest against hers. "We'll get through it," he murmured.

"And we'll be stronger in the end," she said, closing her hand around his.


	6. I don't want to be alone right now

The night suddenly became day when lightning struck the ground nearby. The explosion from the heat of the expanding air rattled the windows in Henry and Elizabeth's apartment. Henry was pulled from slumber just long enough to comprehend there was a storm outside, then he was out again.

Elizabeth was at the kitchen table proofreading, what she hoped was the final draft of her paper, for her graduate class. She jumped at the crack of the lightning and peered out into the darkness. As the rain started falling in sheets, she watched with growing apprehension. Fishing around in the kitchen drawer, she found what she was looking for, quickly gathered her papers, and made her way into their bedroom where she quietly got into bed.

Henry woke an hour later to find Elizabeth sitting beside him, holding a flashlight and finishing the corrections. "Babe, what are you doing?"

"I don't want to be alone right now," she said softly. "Go back to sleep."

Henry studied her for a moment before wiggling his body closer to hers. Slipping his arm across her lap, he hugged her tight and went back to sleep, his chest nestled against her hip.

Even though Elizabeth was terrified of thunderstorms, as long as Henry was holding her close, she felt brave and strong. Looking through the window, she saw lightning strike yet again. She took a deep breath, ran her hand through Henry's hair and went back to work.


	7. I have to tell you something

The Phi Delta Theta house was hosting the party of the year, at least that's how it was advertised. It was definitely the party of the weekend, and Elizabeth Adams, along with the other girls in her suite, were ready to party. They hit the door and immediately separated when they saw other acquaintances. Elizabeth was hanging out with some upperclassmen in her math class when she saw him. "Henry," she yelled bounding up off the couch and plowing through several people to reach him.

"Hey Elizabeth," he said, half catching her as way of greeting. "I didn't think I'd see you here."

"Well, here I am." She looked around, suddenly aware of her boldness in a moment of clarity. "Are you here with someone?"

"Just some guys. Are you?"

"Suitemates," she cut him off. "Listen. I'm really sorry I couldn't go out with you the other night. I had promised Becky I'd go to her Pride and Prejudice Ball thing, but then I had a paper that needed work, so I didn't even get to go to that." She paused to take a deep breath. "I would've much rather spent time with you." She leaned into him and toyed with the buttons on his shirt.

"We can spend time together now," Henry offered, and smiled as her eyes lit up. He studied her for a moment. "How much have you had to drink?"

"More than a guppy, less that a whale." She grinned. "That was a whole play on words based on the phrase drinking like a fish."

Henry shook his head laughing. "Thanks for explaining it." She winked at him.

For the duration of the party, Henry kept close tabs on Elizabeth. They had been on one date and he wasn't sure when she turned him down for the second if it was a blow off or she really did have something else to do. It seemed that she did like him though, since she stayed pretty close all night.

He offered to walk her back to her room shortly after 1 am. They hadn't made it far when Elizabeth leaned in and wrapped her arm around Henry's waist, resting her head on his shoulder. He pulled her in close and they walked in silence, enjoying the quiet night. They were nearing her dorm when she suddenly pulled away from him. "I have to tell you something."

She said it with such a sense of urgency, that a wave of alarm washed over him. "What?" he asked earnestly.

We will make beautiful babies together." His initial reaction was to laugh, but her gaze was so intense, it stopped him.

"We will?"

"Absolutely."

"I'll keep that in mind, babe," he said.

"Babe?" Elizabeth looked up at him with an unsure expression.

"If we're making babies, I think I should give you a term of endearment."

"Oh, yes, of course." She nodded as if that made perfect sense. She wrapped her arm back around him and they continued to walk until they made it to her door.

"Goodnight Henry."

"Goodnight Elizabeth." She tilted her head as if confused. "Goodnight babe," he corrected. She smiled and pushed the door closed.


	8. We are not going to steal someone's dog

Elizabeth fell back on the plush couch in the Oval Office, and exhaled slowly, trying to calm herself. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she sat back up and studied the men in front of her.

"You cannot be serious Russell. There has to be a better solution," she said. "Mr. President, Russell is off the rails."

"We are looking at a powerful man with a Nero complex. If he things Frederick the Great is God, then I think abducting him is a worthwhile suggestion. I'm sure he'd agree to our terms to get his precious pal back." Russell sat down across from her issuing the challenge.

"We are not going to to steal someone's dog. Mr. President you have to agree that this makes us look petty."

"I don't know, Bess. I'm leaning toward Russell's idea." Elizabeth paced the room becoming irate. This whole idea was so ridiculous, she couldn't even wrap her head around the notion that Conrad was considering it. She stopped at the window, hoping to collect her emotions and present her case better. "Henry. What are the ethical implications?" Conrad asked.

"Well Mr. President. The dog abduction aside, pulling off the most well executed practical joke on the Secretary of State is completely ethical and extremely hilarious."

Elizabeth spun around on her heel to find all three grinning like the Cheshire Cat. She doubled over, in relief mostly. Standing, she spoke. "You three. Is there even a problem in Burkina Faso?" They shook their heads. "So Jay and Daisy are in on it too?"

"Oh babe, the whole State Department is watching this on closed circuit TV," Henry said, chuckling.

Elizabeth smiled and covered her face, shaking her head. "You got me. You got me good. On that note, I'm going back to the office to face the ridicule of my staff." As she passed Henry, Elizabeth whispered, "No sex for you for the next month."

"I'm wired."

She smirked, "I guess everyone can feel sorry for you then." Placing a kiss on his cheek, she walked out of the Oval Office to face her staff.


	9. How long do we have

Elizabeth stood in the lobby of the hotel staring out into the streets of Venice. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other nervously. "Where are you Henry?" she murmured. She checked her phone. She was due upstairs in a few minutes to meet with dignitaries of Eastern Africa to discuss plight of several indigenous tribes.

She finally caught sight of him weaving through the throng of tourists like a man on a mission. She smiled. He was definitely on a mission. Her eyes widened at the bulge she could see beneath his coat. "What's he doing, advertising?" Her cheeks flushed red. She looked over around her detail. "Matt?" He instantly stepped to her side. "The room is secure, correct?"

"The glorified coat closet?" His eyes raised. "Yes, ma'am. It's secure."

"Great. We don't need lots of room." Matt bit his lip to hide the smirk.

Henry burst through the lobby doors making a beeline to Elizabeth. She grabbed the lapels of his overcoat and placed a quick kiss on his lips. "I've been waiting." He gave her a wide grin as she slipped her hand into his, pulling him toward the room Matt had secured.

Falling back on the door, she eyed him. "You are sexy when you do my bidding," she grinned and he laughed heartily.

"How long do we have?" he asked.

"Long enough." She looked at her phone. "Seven minutes." Elizabeth eyed the lump beneath his coat. "Let's take care of business shall we," She opened his coat. "Oh my. That's impressive!"

"Only the biggest and best for my girl," he leaned in to hug his wife.

"Don't smash the goods, mister."

Henry's eyes widened. "The goods do not need to be smashed." She instinctively reached out. "Shouldn't you at least say please?"

Elizabeth licked her lips. "Oh Henry, please! she begged, opening her mouth.

"Just for you babe," He pushed the cannoli into her mouth and she moaned, the cream oozing from the corners of her mouth. She swallowed. "That is so good." He finished feeding her the pastry. A small, contented smile graced her features.

"You missed a spot," he said, kissing it off.

"Thank you Henry. I've got to go. I'll see you this afternoon."

He caught her hand as she exited. "I love you."

"I love you more," she said, leading her entourage up the stairs to her meeting.


	10. I picked up a new hobby

Bess, what the hell are you doing?" Mike B. plowed through her office door with Nina trailing behind, ducking around the man who had just entered.

"Madam Secretary. There's a Mr. Barnow here to see you."

"So it seems. Thanks Nina. Do want coffee Mike?"

"Thanks Nina," he mocked in a sing-songy voice. "And yes, I want coffee, but she should be getting it."

"I'm standing right here, next to the coffee pot.". She gestured to the carafe, only inches from her hand.

"I'm standing right here," he gestured back. "At what point are you going to realize that you have people hired to do these things for you?"/

"Elizabeth handed him the cup. "What have I done now?"

"What have I done? How can you even ask that?" Mike sprawled out on her couch.

Elizabeth sighed. "Mike, I've done nothing that justifies you coming in here and chastising me."

Mike's hand mimed speaking, "I've done nothing. Blah, blah, blah. This is good coffee by the way. Next time add another sugar. I'm a two cube guy."

Mike looked up to see Elizabeth staring at him with her hands on her hips, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Alright. I just came to get a coffee and tell you about my New Year's resolution." Elizabeth's irritation wasn't well covered and Mike grinned at her. "Oh come on. It's a decent assumption that you've done something that I could yell about."/

"Get out Mike," she said rounding the end of her desk and flopping down in the chair./

"Get out Mike! Come on Bess, ask me about my resolution."

She'd already changed her focus to the briefs in front of her. "Go ahead. Share this brilliant resolution."

"I picked up a new hobby," he said, his eyes full of boyish giddiness. My hobby is making fun of you when you talk."

"Her eyes narrowed. "Mike."

"Mike," he said, using the same condescending tone.

"Get out Mike."

"Get out Mike."

She opened her mouth to yell, but closed it quickly, causing Mike to smirk. She pointed toward the door. He didn't move until she stood.

Scrambling off the couch he scurried out the door. "Bye Bess. Until next time."

She sat down shaking her head and wondered how he could have such a brilliant political mind and act like a 10 year old simultaneously. Then again, achieving world peace would likely be an easier task than figuring out Mike B.


	11. I'm trying to cheer you up

It was 4:52 when Henry pulled up and parked in front of the CIA building at Langley where Elizabeth worked. He'd dropped her off because they thought they had cause to go out and celebrate. Elizabeth was six days late and they were both hoping she was pregnant.

They started trying the day he came home from his last deployment, knowing that he would retire from the Marines before their baby would come. That was seven months ago. Henry had retired and was teaching, and still no sign of a baby.

This month there was hope. After dropping Elizabeth off at work, Henry went to the pharmacy and purchased a pregnancy test for her to take the following morning. It turned out they wouldn't need it. Elizabeth called him mid-morning and he could tell immediately that she was holding back tears. "I started," was all she said. It was really all she needed to say.

"I'm sorry, babe," he whispered, feeling just as heartbroken as she was.

"Me too." There was silence with neither knowing exactly what to say to console the other. Then Elizabeth cleared her throat and when she spoke again, her voice was steady. "If it's alright with you, I think I'd just like to go home tonight." He could almost feel how she pushed her emotions back, compartmentalizing them so she could function the rest of the day.

"Of course." He paused for a moment before adding. "I love you."

"I know," she whispered, and then she was gone.

Henry leaned back in his chair and sighed. Were they being impatient? In some ways, seven months didn't seem like that long, but each month that passed without a pregnancy, they went through this same process and it was getting to him. He knew Elizabeth shouldered a lot of guilt, like somehow it was her fault. He could tell her that wasn't true, but then, he chuckled at himself. Elizabeth internalized a lot of things that weren't her fault and no amount of saying differently would convince her.

As soon as he was done with his pile of grading, Henry made the call to their favorite take out place and headed out, stopping by the store for some necessities before heading to pick her up. He watched Elizabeth walk out of the building and she looked worn, not the bright eyed, powerhouse he'd dropped off nine hours earlier. She climbed into the car and her body sagged down into the leather seat, defeated.

"Babe," Henry started.

"I can't yet Henry. Not right now. Just please take me home." Henry traced his fingers down her arm and squeezed her hand. Putting the car in gear, he drove home, only stopping to pick up their food.

Henry barely got the car stopped when Elizabeth bolted out and headed up the stairs to their apartment. He gathered the things and followed. Elizabeth had disappeared by the time he hit the door, so he put away the ice cream and other treats he'd purchased and took a moment to dish up their dinner.

Making his way into their bedroom, he saw her still in her work clothes curled up on top of the comforter. "Babe." Henry climbed in next to Elizabeth and held her.

"Why?" she asked. Henry shook his head

"I don't know the why, but I do know it will happen. I feel it deep in my soul. We will be parents one day."

"Maybe I'm not meant to be a mother." The anguish in her voice made Henry's heart physically hurt.

"If you want, we'll make an appointment to see a doctor to see if there is a medical problem, but I'm sure we'll figure it out, and yes, you will be a mom and a damn good one when the time comes. Now, let me put our Chinese in the microwave and we can cuddle together on the couch and see what kind of sappy movie is on HBO."

Elizabeth looked up at him and started to shake her head, but Henry stopped her. "I'm trying to cheer you up," he said.

She gave him a small smile and he knew she was trying to appease him. "Chinese is a good start."

"And I've got strawberry cheesecake ice cream and that caramel and peanut popcorn you like so much and a bar of your favorite Swiss chocolate-the expensive one." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"I love how you help me eat my emotions." Her smile almost reached her eyes. "Thank you. I'll be better tomorrow. I promise." She nuzzled into Henry's chest. "I just really thought that this time…"

"I know, babe. Tonight though, we're going to eat Chinese and a bunch of junk food and hold each and be sad and hopefully wake up tomorrow feeling a little better and we'll continue to to love each other, because that's what we do.


	12. Changing the Narrative-3 things challeng

Lilacmermaid issued a challenge on Tumblr. She would give you three things (events, literary devices, objects, etc.) and the writer's challenge is to craft a story that is organic and flows so that the "things" are interwoven. It is definitely a challenge. I hope I lived up to it.

Changing the Narrative

Elizabeth sat in the park wondering what Henry was up to. It was Wednesday and he was supposed to pick her up after work. Then, out of nowhere, Isabelle pipes up and says that Henry called and she is to take Elizabeth to a special location, which in this case, is this particular park bench in front of the fountain at the park.

She wrung her hands together nervously before noticing it. Not wanting to appear too antsy, she tucked her hands under her thighs and tried to sit still. Closing her eyes, she listened to the water and it calmed her to a certain extent, but then she heard the children playing on the swings nearby and a wave of sadness washed over her.

Elizabeth quickly wiped away the tears that had escaped the borders of her eyes. Yes, she and Henry desperately wanted a baby of their own, and this last month had been particularly trying. But earlier in the day, they received the news from the doctor's office and there were no medical problems. That was a relief, but now what? If there was nothing wrong, why wasn't she able to get pregnant?

Subconsciously, she rocked back and forth staring at the water as it shot up and curved down, splashing into a perfect circle below. Elizabeth was pulled from the scene by heavy footfalls to her right. Henry was nearly at a full run and slid into the bench, crashing into her. He wore a broad smile and the warmth in his deep brown eyes instantly calmed her.

"Hey babe," he said, only a little breathless. "Sorry I'm late." He leaned in a pecked her on the lips. "I got stuck in traffic."

She couldn't help but to return his smile. He was most definitely up to something, and although Elizabeth was never a big fan of surprises, Henry's were never disappointing. "What's this all about?" she asked.

"We are changing the mood," Henry stated. "Being proactive. Positive." Elizabeth's face was etched with confusion.

"This baby thing," he continued. "We now know that there isn't any kind of medical reason between the two of us that you aren't pregnant, so we're now going to approach this from a different angle."

"Oh," her face fell. As much as she wanted a baby, this was becoming the focus of their lives and the monthly failure of her uterus emptying was not where she'd hoped this surprise was going.

"What babe?" Henry took her hand. This wasn't exactly the reaction he thought he'd get. He was hoping this was a good thing.

"I feel like the Lady of Shalott."

"From Tennyson's poem? Channeling your inner repressed Victorian woman?"

That caused her to chuckle. "No, not really. Just the part where I feel like I'm stuck in the tower, living my life by looking through a reflection. I'm not part of it. I can only see it and yearn for it."

"She left the tower," Henry offered.

"She died," Elizabeth concluded.

"I never liked Tennyson anyway, and your Shalott lady wasn't married to me, so I'm changing that narrative."

Elizabeth grinned. When he was insistent like this, she had trouble not joining in. "Alright, negativity aside. Whatcha got going on in that bag there?"

"It's about time you asked. I've been doing some reading and I brought you presents." He didn't give Elizabeth a chance to question, instead forging on. He quickly opened the bag and dug inside, handing her a blue velvet box.

She opened it and cocked her head curiously to the side. "Toe rings?" she asked. "Isn't that a little Bohemian?"

"Don't give me that look," he said, taking the box from her. She smiled. He looked like he was holding the Holy Grail. He moved to sit on the sidewalk in front of her. Carefully, he removed her sandals. "In Hindu wedding ceremonies, the men put toe rings on their wives. The purpose is to signify that they are married, but it's placement is important. The second toe has a pressure point that connects directly to the uterus and wearing the ring ensures a healthy uterine environment and increases the chance of conception." He slipped the rings over her toes before putting her sandals back on. "See? It has the added benefit of being sexy."

"They are kind of cute," she agreed. In moments like these when Henry found some way to incorporate his religious knowledge into their everyday lives, he got all boyishly giddy and excited. It was nearly impossible for her not be excited with him. "Alright McCord, what's next?"

He grinned and pulled a second small box from the bag. She tore the wrapping off and opened the box, revealing two pennies. "I get this one," she said. Henry stood in front of her and offered her his hand. He took one and she took the other and they moved to stand at the edge of the fountain. Tossing their pennies in the air, they made their wishes.

Elizabeth looped an arm around Henry's waist and snuggled into his side. "What else do you have in that bag?"

"Just a couple little somethings for fun. Come on.". They sat down. You can pick the order in which we use them." He first pulled out a cooler bag and handed it to her.

She unzipped it and peeked inside. "Ooo, fudge ripple ice cream. That might have to go first."

He shrugged. "Maybe," he said handing her the second box.

She quickly ripped off the paper and opened the box. Inside was a silk nightie and a matching tie. "I'm wearing the boxers. Silk has an interesting feel," he whispered. "And I don't think it's fair that you get all of the fun things."

She blushed. "I always have thought you look incredibly good in a tie." She pondered her next move for a moment. "You know, the ice cream is probably getting soft. We should go home and put it in the freezer. You know to get it hard again." She gave him a coy smile.

He cleared his throat. "Yeah. You can harden the soft thing and soften my hard thing."

She giggled. "Last time I checked, I do have a knack for that." They stood and gathered their things.

He took her hand to lead her in the direction of the car, but she stopped him. "Thank you," she whispered. "You are definitely my Lancelot, and you broke the curse long ago by loving me." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him gently. "Now how about you take me home and be my knight?"


	13. You're my best friend in the whole world

Elizabeth sat at the picnic table, watching people in the park. She fidgeted in her spot, wondering if anything good could possibly come from this meeting. She buried her head in her arms folded on the table and sighed. "Why did you have to ruin it? What possessed you?"

"May I join you?" She jumped at the sound of Henry's voice. Looking up, she gestured to the spot across the table from her.

Henry sat down next to her and covered her hand with his own. She pulled it away and scooted down the bench. "Please don't do that," she mumbled.

"Rochana and I broke up."

"What?" She cried. "No! Henry! That was not supposed to happen. It wasn't your fault. Let me talk to her. If she thinks it meant something, I swear I will go away and never speak to you again." She was serious, but even as she spoke the words, it felt like her heart was being ripped from her body. She wanted to dissolve into a sobbing puddle, but she refused to do that in front of him. He didn't need to see that. "You're my best friend in the whole world, okay? I can't let this happen. I will fix this."

Elizabeth started to push herself from the table. Henry's large hand wrapped around her forearm, keeping her there. Before she could protest, his lips were against hers, his tongue begging entrance to her mouth. Her heart and body betrayed her mind, inviting him in. Seconds passed before her mind could take control and push him away. "No, we can't do this Henry. I was wrong to kiss you. It shouldn't have happened and I don't know what I was thinking. I have to fix this. I'm going to talk to Rochana and tell her that." She tried to get up again and Henry held her there.

"Will you listen to me? Please?" Henry held her arm firmly until she looked at him. "I need you to stop and listen to what I'm saying." He released her, but held her gaze. She finally nodded. Henry took a deep breath. "I broke up with Rochana, not the other way around." Elizabeth's face flooded with shock. "I've been carrying around feelings for you for a long time, labeling them friendship, unwilling to see them as anything else." He dropped his head, wrapping his hands around hers and squeezing them. Henry looked back up. "The moment you kissed me, it was like a floodgate had been opened and I could no longer deny what I'd been feeling for so long. "I like Rochanna, but I'm in love with you and have been for a long time." Henry waited for that to sink in.

"But what about-" Elizabeth started.

"She said she saw it coming-that she wasn't surprised and she wants us to be happy."

"She said those words?" Elizabeth was unsure.

"For the most part, yeah. She was upset, but she saw it. I'm meant to be with you. By the way, you're my best friend too."

For the first time in two days, Elizabeth smiled, the weight that she'd been carrying for the better part of a year was no longer there. "You love me, huh?" she asked, grinning at him. He nodded, matching her expression. "I love you too Henry." And their lips touched again.


	14. Hot (M Rated)

**M RATED!**

He towered over her, looking into her eyes, blown wide with lust. She tilted her head back and let them slip closed. Her nostrils flared slightly with each deep inhale, trying to get ahead of the oxygen which she knew she was going to lose momentarily. He continued to thrust into her at a steady rhythm, waiting for the moment when she was close. Holding off was becoming painful, but it was always so much better when they came together. Just a few more steady pushes and she pulled her bottom lip in, her teeth pressing down, holding it there, and she let out that little moan, that one that said she was ready.

Just pounding into her wasn't going to be enough. Not this time. He banded one arm underneath her upper back and used the other to push them up so she sat on his legs. He'd never been with anyone this in tune to him. In one fluid motion, her legs were wrapped tightly around him, one arm gripping his back and the other around his neck. She ground down into him, encouraging him to spread wider, so she could pull him in deeper. His hands landed on her ass to assist and they rocked hard into each other until he could feel her thighs quivering against his sides and he finally gave into the warm, tight sensation of her squeezing his cock. He'd never felt more submissive in his life. He'd do anything she wanted, just have this moment over and over again. When her folds closed in and held him captive, he wrapped his arms around her and pushed in as deep as possible, coming hard.

The world stopped, as they stayed melded together, working through their orgasms. Suddenly she threw her head back and took a deep breath. When she brought her head back down, she grinned at him before pressing her lips to his. "Henry," she murmured against him.

"Elizabeth," he whispered. His voice was scratchy and he turned his head into his pillow. Opening his eyes, he exhaled slowly as he realized he was in bed alone. Henry's hand was still holding his now limp cock. Releasing himself, he shifted in the bed. Seeing the state of his sheets, he sighed and went ahead and wiped his hand on them, knowing they would be laundered again today. Again. It was the third time this week. Henry McCord knew one thing for certain. As soon as the semester was over and she was no longer in his class, he was asking Elizabeth Adams on a date and he prayed she said yes.


	15. If I asked, you'd say no You don't

She sat on the edge of their bed twisting her wedding ring as she always did when nervous. Henry hadn't been able to talk to her in over a month. This thing with Dmitri just might be too much to overcome. Tears slid down her face.

She heard him walk in, but couldn't bring herself to turn to look at him, the hurt etched in his face.

"Elizabeth?" He approached her cautiously.

"I'm afraid. If I asked, you'd say no."

"You don't know that," he responded.

Elizabeth turned to look at him. "Do you still want to be married to me?"

"Of course. I love you. I just need some time to get this worked out in my head. Can you give me some time?" Taking her hand, he pulled her up and held her close.

They would get through this. The question never needed to be asked.


	16. You're such a nerd

It was mid afternoon on Saturday when Elizabeth McCord walked into the Georgetown brownstone she shared with her husband and some of her children, which was currently two of the three. She'd been called to the White House a few hours before and was pleasantly surprised when the situation remedied itself only three hours after the call. She still had the majority of the weekend for herself, at least so far.

The house was eerily quiet although she knew her husband, Henry, was home, somewhere. She kicked off her shoes, before setting her briefcase and coat on the chair in the office and started to walk through to the living room. Catching a glimpse of Henry, she smiled and stopped to watch him.

He was sitting in the wingback chair with his feet on the coffee table resting next to a recently opened Amazon box. He had a book in his hand, reading intently. His glasses slid down, perched on the end of his nose. He subconsciously tapped his lip with his index finger, obviously showing his agreement with what the author was saying.

Henry was so engrossed that he didn't notice Elizabeth step into the room and walk over to him. She bent down, sitting next to him on the floor and placed her hand on his leg, startling him out of his world. "Whatcha reading?" she asked coyly.

Henry held up the book. Elizabeth read the title. "River of Fire: My Spiritual Journey. What's that about?"

Henry grinned and became animated. It's by the Catholic nun that wrote Dead Man Walking and she explores the Catholic Church's stand on the death penalty and why it needs to be abolished. It's riveting."

"You're such a nerd," Elizabeth laughed, laying her head against Henry's leg.

"That's why you fell for me," Henry quipped.

"That and your corny come on lines," she mused. "Come on. Let's go upstairs and we can read and cuddle like we used to back in the good old UVA days." She pushed herself to her feet and offered Henry her hand.

"As I recall, there was never much reading and cuddling always lead to other things." Henry took her hand and allowed her to pull him up.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Elizabeth turned and made her way to the stairs.

"Never," Henry mumbled and quickly followed.


	17. You need to control your temper

Elizabeth threw the Jeep into park, and laid her head on the steering wheel. This had been much more stressful than she could have ever imagined. The back of the SUV contained the contents of her office at UVA. She'd resigned. She was really going to do this. Secretary of State. "What the bloody hell?" she murmured, then laughed thinking how she and Juliet and teased Isabelle mercilessly when she returned from a year in London and said that on repeat. _That had been close to ten years ago now. It's funny-the things your mind holds on to. _

Glancing in the rear view mirror at the boxes, Elizabeth tried to decide if she should drag these things into the house for the movers, or just leave them for Henry to drive up when he came. "Ugh," she groaned. It seemed like every little thing was becoming a monstrous decision. _Did she even need this stuff? How long would they really be in DC?_ Elizabeth rubbed her temples and then climbed from the Jeep and walked toward the mailbox. Maybe the normality of junk mail would settle her.

She pulled the pile of letters from the white metal box and slowly headed back toward the house flipping through them as she went. One envelope in particular caught her eye and and ran her finger under the flap, tearing it open. She only needed a quick scan of the letter before she looked up, narrowing her eyes. With renewed purpose, she speed walked toward the house.

"Ja-son," she yelled when she hit the back door. Henry stood at the kitchen sink and turned abruptly at his wife's sharp tone. "I'm going to kill him," she muttered, handing Henry the letter.

Henry quickly perused the letter and sighed. When he looked back at his wife, he saw the fury building and heard the thump of Jason's feet and they tromped down the stairs. "You need to control your temper. This," he said, gesturing to her whole body, now coiled to jump down Jason's throat, "Isn't about this." He held up the letter. "It's about the stress of everything going on. Let me handle 'Mister doesn't turn his homework in,' and you go take a break somewhere.

Henry reached into the fridge and grabbed two beers. "How about you go sit on the porch and I'll join you in just a minute?" He thrust them in her direction. "I've got this. You go."

Elizabeth let out a ragged sigh as Jason hit the bottom step. "Your father might have just saved your life," she scowled as she snatched the beers from Henry and went outside, letting the back door slam behind her.

Henry appeared by her side a few minutes later. "Babe?"

"Yeah," Elizabeth's voice came out in an odd mixture of defeat and worry, as she handed him the second beer.

"I know it's a lot, but you'll be great. I know you will. It's just so much change in a small time." Henry put his arm around Elizabeth's shoulders. "The good news is that if you need any stress relief once we get to the new house, we'll have an Xbox in our room for a month. Jason's lending it to us."

Elizabeth grinned. "A month, huh? You must be feeling some stress too." She leaned in and kissed him. "Tell me that we're doing the right thing."

"We're doing the right thing," Henry mumbled against her as he kissed her back.


	18. I hope you can forgive me

Elizabeth Adams stood in the library and scanned the shelves trying to decide how she wanted to approach her philosophy paper. She had a couple ideas but wasn't sure which texts were available. Spying Immanuel Kant's Critique of Pure Reason, she snatched it and disappeared around the corner to read.

Henry McCord was a man on a mission. He was in desperate need of a quote. Usually he made a note in his journal of scholarly words that he might want to use later, but this particular quote had been missed, but he knew exactly where to find it. Henry trucked down the stairs, dashing around the corner, fourth range down, third shelf on the right hand side. He nimbly ghosted his fingers over the spines of the leather bound volumes, landing on the space where Kant's Critique of Pure Reason was located.

"Damnit," Henry muttered, his words echoing in the sparsely populated area. Elizabeth's head popped up and she peered between the stacks, seeing a man standing in the exact spot she occupied just moments before. "Why would anyone need Kant? It's not like that's on everyone's must read list,"

Elizabeth looked guiltily down at the book in her hands. For a moment she thought about offering it to the man, but she had just chosen a specific direction for her paper and she wasn't much interested in changing the preliminary outline she'd already developed in her head. _Finders, keepers_ floated through her head and she wrapped her notebook around the book, shielding the cover from view and continued to read.

She watched the man walk in front of her seat a couple times before she heard him clomping up the stairs. As his heavy footsteps died away, she pushed away the second pang of guilt and pulled her pen from the spiral coil of her notebook and started taking notes.

Two months later, Elizabeth attended an evening gathering at the home of a philosophy professor. She was standing at a table of appetizers when she heard the soothing lilt of a familiar voice behind her. Turning, their eyes met and she knew immediately recognized the Kant guy.

Gnawing guilt ate at her. She was annoyed at herself. There was no reason she was obligated to give someone a book she already had. The whole thing was ridiculous. And yet, she felt herself blush with embarrassment.

He moved to join her at the table. "I never miss these things. The food is always so much better than anything the cafeteria offers." Cautiously, she looked up at him. His brown eyes were friendly and warm.

"It does look good," she said, shifting to turn away.

"I'm Henry McCord. And you are?" His eyes twinkled and she had a hard time keeping her mouth from turning up in a smile.

"Elizabeth Adams." The smile came, bigger than she'd intended. He followed her to a pair of empty folding chairs and they talked most of the evening, save for a reading by the host.

She wanted to fully enjoy Henry's company, but her selfish act in the library tormented her. Unable to hold her confession in any longer she burst out, "I hope you can forgive me."

Henry gave her a confused look. She explained what had happened-how she knew he was looking for a book she had and she purposely didn't offer to share. Henry listened intently, finding the fact that Elizabeth was so upset over something so trivial, extremely endearing.

When she finished, she stared into her lap, not wanting to meet Henry's gaze. She felt him reach over and place his hand on her arm. "It's very kind of you to care," Henry started, "But it didn't really inconvenience me that much. I just had to walk back to my own room to borrow my roommate's copy. It took maybe an extra half hour. No big deal."

He watched as relief began to flood her features. "So you aren't mad and don't think I'm a terrible person?"

"Definitely not. Much to the contrary, you strike me as a very compassionate person, and if I'm honest, I probably would've done the same thing." Henry looked around and realized that people were starting to gather their things. "Would you let me have the honor of walking you home, Miss Adams?"

"I would like that very much," Elizabeth answered, and in that moment she was very thankful for philosophy class, professors that invited students to their homes, and Kant.


	19. Your laugh is so adorable

Sunlight filtered in around the cheap, horizontal blinds that hung in the bedroom windows of the apartment. Henry squinted his eyes against the bright shaft of light that landed in his eyes, sneaking in where two slats were missing. He groaned and rolled over, but was suddenly fully awake when he realized that the spot where his wife was supposed to be was vacant.

Henry pushed himself to sitting and rubbed the remaining drowsiness from his eyes. Placing his glasses on his face, he looked at the digital clock that sat across the room on their dresser. Henry did a double take. "9:42," he said, tossing the blankets back and stumbling out of the bed. In the eight months since their daughter, Stevie, was born, he hadn't managed to sleep past 6am.

When he listened carefully, he heard noise coming from the living room. He peered out and his heart caught in his throat. His wife, Elizabeth, sat on the couch with baby Stevie on her knees bouncing her. He watched as every third or fourth bounce, Elizabeth moved her knees apart and Stevie fell a few inches farther between Elizabeth's legs causing both to giggle with delight. Over and over, Elizabeth repeated the action until Stevie's face was red and she was squealing with glee.

Henry leaned against the doorframe watching his wife. She was such a good and caring mother to Stevie. His heart swelled watching the two of them, and his mind wandered back to when Elizabeth was pregnant, perhaps a weeks or two before Stevie was born, when he found her staring out of their bedroom window in the middle of the night. She was crying.

"Babe," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her from behind, pressing his lips to her temple. "What's wrong?"

"What if I'm not a good mother? My mom isn't here and yours is so far away. I don't know what I'm doing." Elizabeth turned into him and clung to him.

"I promise you. This baby will love you so much, and you'll be an amazing mom. You are amazing at everything you do. Our baby is the luckiest baby in the world." Putting his finger under her chin, Henry lifted Elizabeth's head so he could see her face.. "I can say this with authority because I am the luckiest man in the world." He kissed her and led her back to bed.

"Earth to Henry!" Henry snapped out of his reverie and found Elizabeth watching him from the couch. She laughed. "You have the goofiest smile on your face. What were you thinking about?"

"I was just watching the two of you. Your laugh is so adorable, and so is Stevie's." Henry crossed the room and sat down on the floor by Elizabeth's feet. "And you are a wonderful mother." Squeezing her knee, Henry looked up at Elizabeth. "I love you and the family we are making."

Elizabeth leaned forward. "I love you. I love us. So much," she murmured as she kissed him.


	20. You don't get to pick and choose

Muttering under her breath, Elizabeth raced down the hallway, bidding card in hand. She was late. Stevie's school fundraiser started 30 minutes ago. PTA President Odette Norwood had convinced the masses that auctioning off husbands for a day of manual labor was a great idea. And damnit if Henry wasn't the one to go to that meeting. He'd been the first to agree to do it, much to Odette's delight.

Elizabeth was no fool. She'd seen the side-eyes that the newly divorced Ms. Norwood shot her husband. There was no way she was letting her husband be "purchased" by that woman.

She stepped into the back of the auditorium at the same time as Henry crossed the stage and Odette's bidding card flew into the air. "$100!" she exclaimed, enthusiasm dripping from her whiny voice. Another card went up and the bidding continued, until the bid was up to $300. Odette turned to the other two women who were bidding against her. "Come on ladies! I have a special bedroom project and Handy Henry would be the perfect handyman."

"Going once, going twice," the caller had his gavel raised.

"$500!" Elizabeth yelled. The whole crowd turned to face her. Henry's mouth hung open as did Odette's. The crowd was quiet as Elizabeth stared Odette down, daring her to bid higher.

"Sold!" the caller announced and the crowd cheered. "Seems like the McCords are angling to have a playground named after them."

Elizabeth made her way down to the front and Henry offered her his hand. She laughed at the caller. "Not at all. Just donating to a good cause." To Henry she said. "You don't get to pick and choose. You're stuck with me." Several people near them chuckled.

Henry leaned in and whispered, "If it had been anyone but Odette Norwood?" She just grinned and shrugged.

"Let's go home Handy Henry. I may have a bedroom project for you."


	21. Isn't that illegal

Henry stood in the middle of his buddy's hotel room, more than a little agitated. His wife was next door and she refused to let him in. He hadn't seen her in a over a month and she wouldn't even let him say hi.

He flopped down on the bed. In some way, he sort of understood. She didn't wear a fancy wedding dress and this was their first Marine Corps Ball. He knew that she went and specifically shopped for a formal dress for the event. She wanted the big reveal. The jaw dropping moment. He got it, but he didn't. It wasn't the dress that was going to make the evening. It was Elizabeth herself. He missed her so deeply and she seemed worried about the material stuff. He stood and looked at himself in the mirror attached to the bathroom door. He looked good in his dress blues. He hoped she would be happy with him, with this moment.

The phone rang and Henry leapt to grab it. "First Lieutenant McCord, your wife is ready to be picked up," she purred into the phone.

Henry smiled, "It's about time. You've been driving me crazy making me wait."

"Then I'll see you in a minute." And she hung up the phone.

Henry scrambled to the door and stepped around the corner and knocked. When the door opened, Henry felt the air leave his lungs and he couldn't draw in a breath. Now he got it. Now he understood. He'd never seen his wife look so radiant, so alluring, so completely pure and beautiful. Henry was completely in awe of the woman before him. The strapless royal blue gown molded to her body, flaring out just past the hips, trailing to the floor. "May I?" he whispered. She nodded slightly and he stepped inside the doorway and pulled her into his strong embrace. "You are magnificent," he murmured against her ear, kissing his way down her ear, jawline and finally to her lips. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too and your dress blues are incredibly hot." Elizabeth pulled him inside enough for the door to close. She smiled against his lips and his tongue pushed past her teeth into her mouth. They kissed hungrily, a feeble attempt at making up for lost time. His hand ran the length of her back, settling on her ass, holding her close. "We should go downstairs," Elizabeth said when they broke apart.

"Yeah," Henry said, a little breathless, "We should." He took her hand and opened the door. Stepping out into the hall, Henry looked at Elizabeth once again. "Isn't that illegal?"

Elizabeth turned to look at him. "What?"

"Your dress must be illegal. It's making me want to do something criminal." Henry offered her a cheeky grin.

"That's awful." She giggled. "You're so lucky I love you in spite of your lame come on lines."

"Yes, I am." His smile turned sincere. "I love you so much." He kissed her gently. "Let's go have a ball."


	22. I'm not your personal doormat

Prompt 81 please.. I am not your personal doormat for H/E

The shrill beep tore Elizabeth from sleep and she quickly slapped her wrist to silence her watch alarm. Luckily, Henry hadn't stirred. She pulled back from him and studied his face barely illuminated in the predawn glow. She fought the urge to kiss him, fearing he would wake. Instead, she carefully scooted out of the sleeping bag and pulled her sweatshirt over her head and tugged her jeans up her calves. Standing in the tent, she pulled them up the rest of the way and picked up her socks before unzipping the tent and stepping out into the misty morning.

She pulled her sleeve up to revealed her watch. 5:45-she had to hurry. She zipped the tent closed and went to the car and took her fishing gear out of the trunk. Leaning against it, she pulled one sock on and then shoved her foot down into her waders, repeating the action on the other foot. Wiggling them up her legs and torso, she threaded her arms through the straps and tightened them on her shoulders. Quickly, she pulled her hair into a ponytail and threaded it through the back of her ball cap, before putting her fishing vest on.

Elizabeth smiled. This was her favorite part of camping-being the first one to cast her line into the river. She picked up her fly rod and tackle box and set out the hundred or so yards out of the camping area to the edge of the river.

There were several people at the river's edge, but Elizabeth had other plans. She knelt down by the water, tied her fly on, double checked to make sure her net was secure, and a few extra flies were hooked on her vest and she waited for the bell.

At 6am, the piercing whirl of a horn signaled the opening of the day's fishing and Elizabeth waded out to the middle of the river and cast her line.

For two hours, Elizabeth stood in the water as it rushed by and caught her limit of fish. She made her way back to the bank and gathered her things before going to the cleaning station to clean her catch.

It was close to 8:30 when Elizabeth returned to the campsite and put the fish in the cooler to be eaten for that evening for dinner. She chuckled, seeing no sign of Henry. Peeling off her waders, she hung them from the makeshift clothesline tied between two trees and did the same with her sweatshirt.

Elizabeth unzipped the tent and stepped inside, shedding her jeans and soggy socks. She claimed back into the sleeping bag, attempting to cuddle up to Henry. He grimaced as her chilled body curled against his, but his eyes shot open when ber damp feet rubbed against his legs.

"Please, I'm not your personal doormat," he complained. Elizabeth giggled.

"I'm sorry. I'm cold and I need you to warm me up." She leaned in and kissed him. "Won't you warm me up?" Elizabeth batted her eyelashes, teasing him.

"You think you're so cute," Henry muttered.

"I'm not?" she asked.

"Of course you are, but waking me up with wet feet is not a turn on."

"Duly noted," she said. "Are they still making you cold?"

"The rest of you is so hot that I can't tell," he smirked, lowering his mouth to hers.

She loved camping and fishing and sharing it with Henry was better yet.


	23. Long, Slow Kisses

AN: Tonight you get a never before published Drabble inspired a lilacmermaid prompt. I originally thought it was going to be a one shot, but after editing, I liked it better as a drabble. So, here you go.

Madam Secretary Prompt: All day, Elizabeth has been preoccupied with thoughts of kissing Henry - but not passionate kissing that leads to something else, just long, gentle kisses. When she gets home, that's all she does. (Or vice versa)

Elizabeth stared into her lap, absentmindedly turning her wedding rings. It had been a long week and her thoughts turned to Henry. Henry, who had been there for her for the better part of 30 years. Henry, who had stood by her side through the most amazing times in her life as well as the devastating lows. She could feel the warmth of his hand wrapped around hers, his lips against hers, and suddenly she needed to get home. She needed to see Henry.

She slapped the intercom button on the phone. "Nina? Please have the motorcade brought around. I'm going home."

"Yes ma'am," came the reply, and Elizabeth stood up and moved to gather her things. Bidding Nina goodbye, with instructions to alert her regarding any important happenings at the office, she stepped into the elevator.

Elizabeth sighed, letting her back rest against the wall as the elevator made it's descent. Her memories floated back to when she and Henry were new and she'd wanted nothing more than for Henry to take her in his arms and hold her, kiss her, make her feel safe. That first kiss was gentle and tentative-feeling each other out-seeing where it might go.

Elizabeth smiled. That first kiss had stood the test of time. The elevator door opened, bringing Elizabeth back to the present. She strode across the marble floor and out the door to the awaiting SUV. "Home, please," she said, climbing in, as Frank held the door. Settling back against the leather seat, she closed her eyes and let her mind wander back to Henry.

There was something there from the moment they met, but for many months they were just friends-hanging out, talking, arguing over all sorts of things-until the day they were goofing around and he tickled her. She giggled and writhed against him, squirming away, but when their eyes met, her laughter dissolved as a wave of heat rolled over her and she saw the same look in Henrys eyes. They shot apart like two North Pole magnets and sat awkwardly at opposite ends of the couch.

"That was-" he started.

"Yeah," Elizabeth finished looking across the room, purposely avoiding Henry's gaze, which she could feel boring into her. Her face was flushed and she tried to push back the thrum of arousal that pulsed in her core.

She wouldn't have admitted it openly, but she'd had dreams, very vivid dreams of the two of them. She'd brushed it off as her weird mind melding two unrelated things together, but now, it was hard to ignore.

Henry pulled her attention back to that moment. "Have you ever wondered?" he asked.

She evaded the question. "I don't want to mess up what we have now. We're good like we are."

"It could be better," Henry said softly.

"It could end badly," Elizabeth replied.

It was a few weeks later when the subject was revisited over a bottle of wine and they shared their first kiss. It held the fear about the possibility of what it may mean, good or bad, but as they parted and their eyes met, they fell back into each other and had stayed that way for nearly three decades.

There had been many kisses, thousands likely. They conveyed so many different things from acceptance, to affection, to heated passion, and as Elizabeth's memories came and went, her need to see Henry grew.

"Ma'am?" Matt questioned, holding the door open. "You're home."

Elizabeth snapped out of her reverie. "Yes. Of course. Thanks, Matt," she said, stepping out, moving toward the front door of her Georgetown home. Stepping inside, the familiar smell of home enveloped her.

"Henry?" she called.

"In here, babe," came the reply from the kitchen. Henry met her at the doorway. "You're home early. What's going on?"

She took a deep breath. "Nothing. I was just thinking of you. Of us. I missed you." She stepped into him, placing her hands on his biceps, pressing into his chest. Thankful that she hadn't yet kicked off her heels, she leaned in, letting her lips graze over his before pulling his top lip in. She felt a deep longing to connect to him. Moving her hand to the nape of Henry's neck, she held him, sinking into the kiss. Henry banded his arm around her back locking her into place, somehow sensing what she needed. The kiss was long and slow, deep and sensual, conveying the message that whatever came up in their lives, they would face it together.

When she broke away, Henry surveyed her with concern. "You're sure you're okay?" he asked again.

Elizabeth stepped out of her heels and kicked them under the kitchen table as she took his hand and led him to the family room. He sat down on the couch and was surprised when she climbed into his lap, draping her arms around him. She pulled him into another deep kiss. "I'm good," she said, when she finally broke the kiss. "I have just been thinking about us and where we're going and how much I need you." She ran her fingertips along his hairline and pecked him on the lips before shifting to the couch, still tucked in against him.

"This campaign is going to suck. It's everything I hate about our political system."

"Keep your eye on the prize President McCord. It's a year of crap for four of changing the world." He rested his cheek against the top of her head. "You're going to be great!"

"I hope so." Elizabeth stopped and looked up at Henry. "You know I couldn't do it without you, right?" Henry smiled and kissed her once again.

"I'm there every step of the way babe."


	24. Well now I'm all wet

Prompt #41

"Well now I'm all wet." For laineyvb131 on her birthday! Let us all eat cake!

The aching fullness of her bladder spurred Elizabeth into waking. Slowly opening her eyes, she became fully aware of her location and she grinned. She was waking up in Henry's bed for the first time. She blushed thinking of the previous evening's activities. It took them a bit to really figure each other out, but Elizabeth had never been with someone who wanted to please her like Henry had. It further confirmed for her that Henry was the one.

Carefully untangling herself from Henry, she slipped a t-shirt over her head and carried her panties with her to the bathroom. After using the toilet and cleaning up, she washed her hands. Turning off the water proved to be challenging. The knob fell off in her hand and water started shooting everywhere. She squealed and within seconds, Henry was in the bathroom under the sink turning off the water supply.

He stood behind her as they looked at themselves through the water droplets running down the mirror. Elizabeth's hair hung in dripping clumps off her shoulders and the t-shirt was clinging to her slim form, her nipples perked out against the cotton. "Well now I'm all wet," she said.

"Give me about ten seconds and I'll be hard," Henry smirked, stepping closer and wrapping his arms around her. "Sorry. I forgot to mention that the faucet is wonky."

"Definitely an oversight," she murmured, grinning at him in the mirror. Elizabeth turned into Henry's arms. "Last night was good. Suddenly she shifted her eyes away from Henry. "I'm falling for you Henry and that scares me." Henry watched as she forced herself to make eye contact. "Please don't break my heart."

Henry reached behind him and tugged the towel off the hook on the door. Gently he dried her hair and wiped the water from her face before wrapping it around her shoulders. "Never. You are my always and forever."


	25. Always so fucking tight for me

AN: My submission to the writer's drabble prompt challenge on Tumblr. The prompt obviously lends itself to smut, so the challenge was to write it smut free. Several of the authors posted here, but if you want to read them all, check out my Tumblr page (same name). I'll have them all listed.

"Always so fucking tight for me"

Stevie unceremoniously tossed her backpack on the couch and kicked off her shoes before heading to the kitchen for a drink. She only made it a few steps before being rooted to the spot in the doorway between the dining and living rooms.

Her mother's moans echoed through the lower level of the house. "Good God!" she shouted, and Stevie blushed furiously, wanting nothing more than to escape. She didn't need to hear the sounds filling her ears.

"I got you babe," her father's baritone voice rang out and she caught his shadow shift at the end of the island. Her mother moaned again.

"Why is it always so fucking tight for me?" She whined, breathless.

A full body shudder ripped through Stevie. She had to move, to escape, to gouge out her ears so she would never hear those sounds again. She squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to block out all sensory input. It was in vain though because she still managed to hear her mother scream, "Yes!" followed by her father's victorious laugh.

Stevie wanted to throw up. It wasn't like she didn't know they had sex, but for Christ's sake, they were over 50 years old. Take that shit to the bedroom. Stevie ran her hands through her hair. She wasn't sure she'd be able to make lunch there ever again. No amount to bleach could fix the fact that her parents had just fucked on the kitchen counter.

"Stevie?" Elizabeth wore a concerned expression. "Are you okay?" Stevie's eyes popped open and took in her mother standing in the doorway between the kitchen and dining room. She was fully dressed, her hair perfectly styled, and she held a jar in her hand.

Stevie tried to reconcile the sounds she heard with what she saw in front of her. Finally, collecting herself, she asked. "Where's dad?*

Elizabeth absentmindedly gestured toward the kitchen. "He just left for a run, but not before he opened the pickles. I never can get the lid off. Want one?" Elizabeth stepped forward and extended the jar of dills.

*No thanks Mom. I'm just going to get a drink." Stevie passed by her mother and entered the kitchen. The island was still stacked with the morning's breakfast dishes. Stevie looked over her shoulder at her mom.

"Yeah, I know, I should've cleaned up before I left, but that didn't happen. I'll load the dishwasher after my snack." She bit off the end of the pickle spear.

Stevie turned, holding the glass under the water dispenser and pursed her lips. It was obvious that she'd been mistaken and the idea that she could think that opening a pickle jar sounded like sex really only meant one thing. Taking a long drink and emptying the glass, she pulled her phone from her pocket and headed upstairs, texting Blake on the way. She needed to get laid.


	26. Well that's tragic

AN: I just posted this on Tumblr as part of a Drabble prompt challenge. If you'd like, you can go check out myTumblr (same name) and shoot me an ask and I'll see what I can come up with.

#7 for lilacmermaid33 "Well that's tragic."

"How much farther Henry? It's so hot," Elizabeth panted, wiping sweat from her brow, as Henry dragged her down the sidewalk.

"It's just around the corner. I promise you'll love it. It was my favorite place when we went on vacation as a kid." Henry secretly hoped it was as good as he remembered. He wanted to do something special for Elizabeth. This was their first vacation together, and she had put him in charge of the planning. The Wisconsin Dells held a special place in Henry's heart, being the only big family vacation the McCord family ever took.

Henry made a sharp right and Elizabeth sucked in a sharp breath. There in front of her was a genuine 1950s soda fountain. "Henry!" she squealed. Leaning in and pecking him on the lips, she took off dragging him behind her now, her heat induced fatigue long forgotten. Pushing the heavy oak framed glass door open, a blast of frigid air took their breath away.

The long black marble countertop was lined with chrome barstools with red vinyl tops as small bistro tables littered the open floor space. Elizabeth and Henry took side by side stools near the middle of the bar. Elizabeth quickly stood on the foot rail and strained to lean over the bar. She stared down into the freezer. Her eyes sparkled and Henry couldn't keep the grin off his face. "Look at all this ice cream," she whispered, in awe.

"I know baby. What do you think you want?" Henry asked, as he took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"I want it all," she paused. "But that wouldn't be wise."

"Probably not," Henry agreed.

Elizabeth ordered a brownie sundae with scoops of neopolitan, mocha almond fudge, and butter pecan, while Henry just got a single scoop of rocky road in a waffle cone. She gave him a judgemental side eye, not wanting to take her eyes off the high school boy who was scooping her dessert. As soon as he placed it in front of her, she dug in, moaning deeply with each bite.

"Babe, you better slow down. You know what happens when you eat too fast."

"I'm completely fine," Elizabeth mumbled, shoving another large bite of brownie dripping with chocolate syrup and the strawberry section of neopolitan into her mouth. Henry was just popping the last bite of cone into his mouth when Elizabeth's hand flew to her head.

"Shit! Ice cream headache." Elizabeth struggled to keep her left eye open against the sharp pain behind it.

Henry reached out and slid the sundae closer and plunged the spoon in getting hunks of pecans along with his brownie. "Well, that's tragic. I guess I'll just help you eat this so it doesn't go to waste."

"The hell you will," Elizabeth said, tugging the paper tray back to her. "I'll eat through the pain." And with the heel of her hand still pressed to her forehead, Elizabeth took another couple bites. Wincing as the pain refused to subside, she pushed it between them. "Maybe I'll share."

Elizabeth slowed her pace and she and Henry finished the sundae. As they walked from the quaint shop, she rested her head on Henry's shoulder. "We can come back tomorrow, right?"


	27. I hope I'm never stuck with you

#79 for Lainey_vb131 "I hope I'm never stuck with you on a deserted island."

Elizabeth pulled into the driveway and impatiently waited for the garage door to raise. She squirmed in the seat, nervous energy taking over.

She glanced to the floorboard of the car to check on the cake for the tenth time over the five mile drive. It was perfect. Elizabeth made a mental note to send a thank you card to the bakery. When she went and asked for a Daniel Boone, frontier, themed cake, she wasn't sure what she'd get, but as she looked through the cellophane window of the large paper box, she grinned. Jason would love it.

Exiting the car, she made her way around to the passenger side and carefully extricated the cake. Going in through the back door, she deposited it on the kitchen table seconds before she heard Henry yell a profanity.

Rushing downstairs to the basement family room, she was unsure what she might find. Henry seldom got frustrated with the kids like she did. Hitting the bottom stair, she surveyed the sight in front of her and had to stifle a chuckle.

Henry's main party task had been to put together the frontier play fort. The frame was made from PVC pipes and would then be covered with a pre-sewn shell decorated like a log cabin. Jason had wanted one for over a year and this was both the perfect gift and party prop.

Now, seeing the many pieces of plastic pipe strewn across the floor with Henry kneeling in the middle of it, she could tell that the process had been more trying than he imagined. "Can I help?" she asked softly.

"There is no way this thing fits together," Henry huffed. "We're missing pieces."

"It was new in the box Henry. You opened it."

"Well, they must not have got everything put in there, because there's no way this is going together." Henry stood and moved to grab the box off the couch and he immediately bent to gather pipes and started shoving them in.

"Why don't you take a break babe? Go see what the kids are doing upstairs. I'll clean this up" Elizabeth offered.

"I know what you're doing and I'm telling you, it's defunct," Henry called over his shoulder as stomped up the stairs.

Elizabeth grinned and collapsed on the floor and started matching like pieces and found the directions under the couch. Reading through the directions, she started building. There was a piece missing, but Elizabeth found that it had rolled under the entertainment center.

Working quickly, she had the frame together in no time and called Henry to help her slip the cover over it. When he returned downstairs, his hands balled into fists at his side and his eyes narrowed. "How did you?" he started.

"You did have a piece missing. It rolled under the TV cabinet. I also used those things called directions." She approached him and kissed him sweetly on the cheek. "Sweetheart, I hope I'm never stuck with you on a deserted island. You could never be in charge of our shelter." She batted her eyelashes and grinned at him.

He pulled her close and left a bruising kiss on her lips. "I do have other skills that would be handy on a deserted island."

It took Elizabeth a moment to catch her breath. Looking up, she gave him a devilish grin. "We'll see about that tonight. But first, we have a bunch of 6 year old frontiersmen that we have to entertain."

She darted up the stairs with Henry chasing behind swatting her ass. Biting her lip, she smiled. Tonight was definitely going to be good.


	28. They're not your kids Back the fuck off

#54 Anon "They're not your kids, back the fuck off."

Dew still clung to blades of the early June grass, disturbed only when the stroller wheels plowed through, followed by sandaled feet. Elizabeth pushed her daughter, Stevie, through the grass, from the car to a nearby bench overlooking the playground.

"Babe, I'm going to take the long trail if it's okay with you. I need to get a few miles in."

Elizabeth nodded, "Sure babe. Say bye-bye to Daddy for a while. You and I are going to swing for a bit before you take a nap and mama reads a little." Her husband, Henry, knelt down and kissed his young daughter on the top of her head.

"Be good for your mama," he whispered. Standing up, Henry placed a soft kiss on his wife's lips."Be back in about an hour," he said, taking off down the path. Elizabeth patted her pocket, then looked in the drink holder on the stroller and frowned.

"Baby girl, your daddy ran off with the keys. Let's hope you don't need a diaper change before he gets back." Sighing, she made her way toward the playground. After a few minutes of swinging, eight month old Stevie yawned and began to fuss. Pulling her from the swing, Elizabeth returned to the bench where she sat and nursed her daughter to sleep.

Shortly after returning a sleeping Stevie to the stroller, Elizabeth was approached by a woman pushing a double stroller holding an infant and a toddler, and had an older child straggling along behind.. Elizabeth held her book in her lap, but had already given up on reading. It was common knowledge that once another mother sat on the bench next to you, you would strike up a conversation. Swallowing her annoyance at the loss of her quiet time, she smiled brightly. "Good morning."

The woman looked slightly exasperated as she knelt down to unbuckle the older child. Elizabeth watched the child clamber from the stroller and run to the sandbox joining her older brother. Turning and facing Elizabeth for the first time, she spoke. "Hi," she huffed, as she plopped down on the end of the bench. "It's already a long day and it isn't even 9 a.m. yet."

Elizabeth chuckled. "I get that." She introduced herself and learned that the older children were five and almost three and the baby was four months. "Stevie, here, is eight months." They talked easily, and the woman seemed friendly enough, but Elizabeth was on edge. She couldn't pinpoint why other than at the far side of the park she had seen a man walking through the grass, but then he seemed to have disappeared.

Stevie stirred and Elizabeth quickly popped her pacifier back into her mouth, but the other infant started to fuss. The woman jumped up and moved the stroller away, so as not to wake Stevie. Scooping the tiny baby out, the woman swayed until finally commenting that she would need to change the baby. Looking at the other two kids playing in the sandbox, she sighed. "This ought to be fun." Taking a few steps toward then she called out, "Kids we need to go to the car to change your sister." The protests immediately began and the children came closer whining.

"If you want to change the baby, I'll look after the kids," Elizabeth offered. She didn't know that she'd ever seen anyone be so grateful. The woman introduced the kids to Elizabeth and told them that she was just going to step away to the car for a minute. She turned, but called back a reminder to be good.

The kids quickly returned to the sandbox and Elizabeth checked on Stevie. Only a few minutes had passed when the hairs on the back of Elizabeth's neck stood on end. She quickly looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary, but couldn't shake the feeling. Rising, she pushed the stroller through the grass closing the gap between her and the sandbox.

Elizabeth looked toward the parking lot and was suddenly dismayed that she didn't see the mother. When she turned back, there was a man approaching them. He called out to the kids. Both looked up, but then turned away quickly. Still the man approached.

Elizabeth's senses were on high alert. She realized that she was alone with three children and this man could be harmless, but if he wasn't, she would have her hands full. "Hi," she called loudly. "Can I help you?"

The man wore a scowl. "I came to pick my kids up."

_"Oh shit,"_ thoughts tumbled around Elizabeth's head. "Kids, do you know this man?" The boy looked up, and while his expression remained stoic, his eyes told a different story. He shook his head no. Elizabeth scooped Stevie out of the stroller and she immediately started crying having been woken.

"They're not your kids. Back the fuck off," she yelled, stepping between the man and the two small children who were now standing in the sandbox, clinging to each other.

Elizabeth protectively wrapped her arms around Stevie, holding her close as she backed up, closer to the kids. There was a split second when Elizabeth didn't know what she was going to do when she heard the thump of feet behind her. The man looked over her shoulder just in time to see Henry launch himself into the air, tackling the man.

Just then, Elizabeth heard the mother come flying down the hill screaming, her own infant tucked against her. She and Elizabeth herded the children up to the path where they met a police officer who had come to investigate the screaming.

The mother identified the man as an ex boyfriend who was abusive. She had a restraining order against him. The police officer arrested him, and had a second officer escort the mother and her children home. Once he left, Elizabeth collapsed into Henry's arms.

"You saved us," she whispered. She placed her hand on Stevie's chest, feeling the slow rise and fall of their child, who'd fallen back asleep. For the first time, she let her emotions take over, tears started streaming down her face.

Henry held his wife close for a long while. "I'll always show up for you."


	29. I didn't think you could get less

#76 "I didn't think you could get any less romantic."

Elizabeth Adams rushed through the cafeteria doors. She'd been held up after class and there was only a few minutes left before the cafeteria stopped serving lunch. Grabbing a tray, she moved through the line quickly, snagging a rather sad piece of pepperoni pizza and 4 chocolate chip cookies.

Glancing at the handful of students that remained, she couldn't help but smile when she saw her best friend, Henry McCord, sitting on the far side of the room.

"Hey stranger! What's up?" she said, plopping her tray down in the spot across from Henry.

"I just got tasked with planning the anti Valentine's Day party for all of the singles in a few weeks." Henry sighed and rubbed his temples. "Remind me that I should never enter the Student Activities office before a holiday."

"Well what do you have so far?" Elizabeth pulled Henry's notebook over so she could read the list he made. "Movies, popcorn, throw darts at heart balloons." She giggled. "I don't think you can get less romantic."

Three weeks later

Henry leaned against the wall as the last few people gathered their things to leave. Everyone seemed to have a great time. After talking with Elizabeth, they decided to throw a game party. Everyone switched around playing cards and board games and tiny black hearts were attached to the dart board for the dart competition.

Elizabeth walked out of the kitchen and surveyed Henry from across the room. His arms were folded across his chest and he looked good. For a split second, she let her mind go there. She blushed. He was her friend. They couldn't get involved with each other-not like that. Things were good as they were.

Henry watched Elizabeth step from the kitchen, still drying her hands on a towel. She had been a wonderful co-planner for this event. He smiled, thankful for her friendship, but when he looked at her, a warmth radiated from his chest. He wanted more-a deeper relationship-something much more than friendship. It was something he entertained from time to time, but he was always quick to push it away. He knew Elizabeth didn't want that. She'd made that abundantly clear on several occasions.

Finally, pulling himself from his spot, he brought the trashcan over and started cleaning off the tables. Elizabeth retreated back to the kitchen but returned with a small bucket of soapy water and started wiping everything down.

They worked silently, the large room now empty, occasionally stealing glances at the other. When the task was finished, Elizabeth made sure the kitchen was cleaned up while Henry put all of the games back into the Student Activities closet.

"I guess that's it," she said.

"Yep. Looks like it. Thanks for your help. I couldn't have pulled this off without you," he said.

"Yeah, for two people who aren't together,we make a good team." Her words grew softer as she spoke. Henry moved to sling and arm around her shoulders for a side hug. Elizabeth turned into it and pressed her body to his. "Have you ever thought about-us-I mean like that?" Instantly, she realized what she'd done and stepped back quickly. "Wait. Don't answer th-"

"Yes," Henry said, effectively cutting her off. Elizabeth looked up at him wide-eyed. "I have," he murmured. "More often than I should. Have you?"

She nodded slightly and Henry stepped in, closing the gap she'd just created. "What do you think about the idea?" he asked.

"It's probably a bad one. But I keep coming back to it," she admitted.

"You're my best friend and I can't imagine that I would ever want to be with someone for the rest of my life that wasn't my best friend," he offered.

"That makes sense." She inched closer before finally allowing her body to rest against his. "What do we do now?"

"I want to kiss you," he said.

"But we've never even been on a date." Elizabeth countered.

"We kind of just were."

"I didn't think you could get any less romantic," she said.

"And yet you still want to kiss me."

"I do." And with that, his large hands splayed across her back, pulling her close. Her breath quickened as he lowered his lips to her forehead. They were soft and warm against her skin. They moved down to kiss her cheek and the anticipation was driving her crazy.

Threading her hands into his hair, she pulled his head down, angling his lips to meet hers. It was soft and chaste, but it was clear that it wouldn't be enough. He drew back to make sure she was on board before diving back in, this time capturing her top lip between his. Intuitively, her mouth opened as his tongue moved forward and they tasted each other for the first time. When they parted, Henry rested his forehead against Elizabeth's. "Tell me again why we waited to do that."

"I don't remember, but I don't want to wait that long again," she murmured. Henry shifted and kissed her again.

"We waited until tonight because it will be a great story for our kids someday." Henry grinned at her.

"Maybe." She shrugged, surprised that his statement didn't induce the fear that she thought it should. "Wanna walk me home?" Henry couldn't think of anything he'd rather do.


	30. Please put your penis away

#48 "Please put your penis away." E to H

Elizabeth rolled over and was blinded by sunlight penetrating her eyelids. She squeezed them shut, and pushed up one one elbow. Her hand flailed about wildly on Henry's nightstand, looking for both her glasses and the alarm clock.

"Oh shit," she muttered, seeing the time. Crawling over the top of Henry, she shoved her glasses on her face. "I'm late." Henry groaned at the loss as the bed dipped down before rebounding as she scurried to the bathroom.

By the time she came back, Henry sat on the edge of the bed and grinned as he watched her pull her panties up her long, toned legs.

When she reached down to pick her jeans up off the floor, he snatched them away. He tucked them behind his back, forcing her to come after them. Scaling his body to retrieve her pants, she felt him harden against her leg.

"For God sakes Henry, please put your penis away. It's the reason I'm late this morning."

"Wha?" he started.

"If you hadn't been all like 'oh stay the night baby' and doing that thing you do, I would be in my room, waking up like normal and already on my way to class."

"You sure weren't complaining last night. Sounds like a personal problem," he mumbled as he pulled her down flush to his body and rolled, pinning her to the bed. Kissing her deeply, he felt her resolve slipping, then she tensed.

"Henry, I missed class on Tuesday already. I have to go, but keep that thing handy. I'll be back at 9:15." He grinned and kissed her again before rolling off of her and handing her the pair of jeans.

Quickly buttoning them, she leaned over him and kissed him one last time. "9:15 mister."

"I'll be right here waiting," he said. With that, she was out the door.


	31. First of Many

AN: A little Christmas fluff from our favorite young couple.

Christmas Eve 1987

Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open, but she did not move. She could feel the steady thrum of Henry's heartbeat beneath her cheek and she breathed out a contented sigh.

Across the small living area in Henry's apartment, the TV showed the striped rainbow of the network having long since ended it's broadcast day. The colored bulbs of the single strand of Christmas lights hung around the window and gave the room a cozy glow. She smiled.

Carefully extricating herself from Henry, she adjusted her clothing before bending down to pick her purse up where it lay crumpled at the end of the couch. She removed a small box and tiptoed to the tree. It was a beautiful tree. Elizabeth's hand gingerly touched the cedar branches and inhaled the scent. It smelled like Christmas.

A little over a month ago, when Henry had asked her to bring ornaments from her childhood, Elizabeth had been confused. He told her it was important, so she spent a few hours of her Thanksgiving break digging through Joan's attic going through the boxes of old Christmas things that had been moved from the horse farm.

That Sunday night, armed with her box, she knocked on Henry's door. When he opened the door, she saw the tree. Slipping his arm beneath her coat and around her waist, he pulled her close. "Welcome back, babe. I missed you," he whispered against her lips just before he pulled her top lip between his and kissed her until her knees turned to jello.

When he released her, she studied his expression before peering around to look at the bare tree. "What's this?" she asked as she set her box down on the arm of the couch and shed her coat, letting it slide off the cushion and onto the floor.

Henry followed behind and picked up the object and tossed it back onto the couch. Standing beside her, he linked his fingers with hers. "You deserve to celebrate Christmas again. Come on." Henry prodded her to go into the kitchen where bags of popcorn kernels were stacked on the counter. "I got extra because I guessed you would eat half of it." Elizabeth giggled and shoved him playfully.

That night, they strung popcorn and hung lights and Henry pulled his box of ornaments from home and explained why each was special and then asked Elizabeth to do the same. When they were finished, Elizabeth looked at the tree they made together and tears welled up,pooling in her lashes. Henry took her in his arms and hugged her tightly.

From that night forward, Henry and Elizabeth had done everything Christmas. They went to the Christmas parade in town and walked through Santa's Village, collecting their candy canes while sipping hot cocoa. They went shopping to buy toys for kids for a local charity. Henry hung a stocking to her dorm door and randomly put little treats in it for her.

Now, she held the box and took a deep breath. Lifting the flap, she pulled the plastic tray out. Carefully lifting an ornament from the molded plastic, she inspected in as it lay in her palm. A little boy held hands with a little girl, a heart surrounded them. Inscribed on the heart were the words, "Our First Christmas 1987."

Henry grew chilled without Elizabeth as a blanket and opened his eyes to see her standing in front of the tree. He watched her and when she didn't move, he stood and moved behind her. Just as he was about to engulf her, she murmured to herself. "How do I get the words out? How do I tell Henry I love him?"

Henry froze, and smile erupting across his face.. "I love you too," he said.

Elizabeth whipped around and Henry caught her. "I-I-I didn't mean-" Elizabeth stuttered.

"Oh, okay, but I did. I love you Elizabeth Adams, with my whole heart and I want you to be by my side forever." She tilted her head up, so her lips met his at just the right time, and he kissed her in that way that lit her on fire.

She gave him a shy smile. "I love you," she whispered. She rested her head against his shoulder and let him hold her. Finally, she broke the embrace. "I got us something."

She pressed the ornament into his hand. "Our tree has your ornaments and mine, but this one is ours."

"The first of many," he said softly, pulling her close again, committing this moment to memory. He held it up and she took it as well, placing it on the branch together.

"The first of many," she agreed.


	32. It's Not What You Think

AN: This is a little ficlet of sort to go with a Lilacmermaid prompt. I posted it on Tumblr and discovered that it needs some kind of content/trigger warning for gross bodily fluids. I had no idea-just another day in my house. LOL

Madam Secretary Prompt: The McCord children are used to walking in on their parents kissing, but this is pretty far beyond anything they should ever have to see.

Alison was standing in the kitchen pouring her coffee when the buzzer on the dryer sounded. "It's about time," she muttered under her breath.

Her school uniforms didn't get switched to the dryer, so when she got up that morning and headed to the laundry room to fetch them, they were still in the washing machine. She slipped into the laundry room and closed the door. She would just change there.

No more had the latch clicked did the click of Elizabeth's heels come walking down the steps with Henry on her heel. He stopped at the pantry to get a box of cereal and she moved to the opposite side of the island to pour their coffees.

Henry set the box on the counter and then joined her, opening the cabinet to get a couple bowls. Leaning in, he placed his hand in the middle of her back. She sucked in a sharp breath and squirmed away from him.

Henry frowned and narrowed his eyes. "What's wrong?"

She shrugged and moved away from him. "I've just got a-a thing on my back. It's a little tender. No big deal." Elizabeth took her coffee cup and skirted back to the other side of the island and pulled out a barstool.

"Let me see," he said.

"It's fine," she countered. Henry gave his wife the look that told her he could read her line of bullshit from a mile away. "Alright, fine." She tugged the silk blouse from her skirt and turned her back to him.

Henry moved close and set his coffee mug down before pulling her shirt up. "Jesus, Elizabeth, that looks terrible." Immediately, Elizabeth lifted her arm and craned her neck to see if she could see. "Stop, it's too far. It looks like a zit or an ingrown hair or something, but instead of taking care of it," he nudged her shoulder pointedly, "you let it go and now it looks infected."

"Great," she muttered. "And now-"

"I'm going to pop it and bandage it and in a couple days you won't even remember having it."

"I'm fine, Henry. I don't have time."

"You have five minutes. You're the Secretary of State. Everyone will wait on you. Besides if you leave it like it is, chances are you'll lean back on something and it will explode." Henry shucked his jacket and tossed it over the chair

"Explode? Really? I don't ever want to hear anything about me being overdramatic," she pouted, unbuttoning her shirt. She slipped it down her arms and laid it on top of his jacket.

"Okay, maybe explode was a little much, but it would pop and get gross stuff on one of your favorite shirts and we all know how good you are about remembering to mark stains before clothes go to the cleaners." Henry reminded her.

"Fine," Elizabeth huffed. "Just do what you think you need to do and get it over with."

It was with those words that Alison emerged from the laundry room, tucking her shirt into her uniform skort. She froze in her spot, the image of her shirtless mother sprawled face down across the end of the kitchen island, her father bent over her.

"Ow, damnit Henry, I wasn't even ready," and Elizabeth groaned loudly.

"Oh my God, I think I'm going to be sick," Alison stammered.

"Perfect timing Noodle, you can help," Henry said.

"What? Are you crazy?" Alison stood in front of the laundry room door with a horrified expression on her face.

Elizabeth raised her head and looked from her daughter to her husband and back again. A fit of giggles erupted, stopped only by Henry squeezing the sore on her back. "Gah! Damn that hurts. And for the record your daughter seems to think you've got me laid out across the island and we're having a good time." Elizabeth turned her attention to Alison. "I assure you that your father is the only one having a good time. He's a sadist." She sucked in a sharp breath as he squeezed again.

"I'd rather be having a good time," Henry muttered, earning him a gagging noise from Alison and a heel to his shin courtesy of his wife.

"Get a bandage and some antibiotic ointment, please. I'm late, remember." Elizabeth turned her attention to her daughter. "I have a zit on my back. Your father is popping it. It's a task he enjoys far too much." Alison reached into the end cabinet, grabbed the needed items and sent them shooting down the island. Elizabeth grimaced as Henry applied the ointment and covered it with a bandage.

"That's so completely gross. Can't you just go to the doctor for that?" Alison's lip was furled in disgust.

Henry held Elizabeth's shirt out for her to slip on and then turned to his daughter. "Have you met your mother? She could probably rip a limb off and stand there trying to decide if she really _needed_ to go to the ER. It's the Adams' stubborn gene."

Elizabeth gave Henry a shove and then grabbed hold of his tie and pulled him close so she could kiss him. "Thanks, Babe," she mumbled against his lips. "I love you."

She broke the kiss and faced her daughter. "Marriage has a lot more zit popping and a lot less counter sex than you can possibly imagine. I hate to burst your bubble." She turned back to Henry. "I should be home at a decent hour tonight."

"See you tonight. Maybe we could try the other counter thing." Henry winked.

Alison was repulsed and walked out of the room. "My parents are so disgusting, I can't even begin to discuss it."

"Our kids are going to need therapy," Elizabeth said as she picked up her coffee and headed out of the kitchen.

"It can be our gift to them." Henry laughed and sat down to pour the cereal into the bowl. He heard the door close and picked up the remote to turn on the TV.

His phone vibrated on the counter and he flipped it over to see a text from his wife.

_FYI, the kids are all out of the house tonight. Project "Take Me on the Counter" is a go."_ She included the winky emoji.

Henry grinned and texted back.

_Zit popping and counter sex in the same day. My life doesn't get much better. Have a good day! Love you!_

The response was instantaneous.

_Love you too._


	33. She Felt

AN: This isn't a drabble. It's a poem, but I didn't really know where to stick it, so I'm putting it here. I don't know that I've seen anyone do something like this before. I guess I'll see if it's well received. Thanks for reading and your comments are always very much appreciated.

She wasn't sure when it happened,

Was all at once?

Or perhaps

So incrementally

That she did not recognize the progression

Until the day it was complete.

Months of devastation,

Utter despair,

Inability to move on.

She woke up one morning.

Facing the cinder block wall of her new dorm room,

She realized she felt nothing at all.

Numbness was a welcome reprieve.

She moved through her days.

No tears, no heartache, no anger.

It was functional, until it wasn't.

Snapshots of her life floated

Through her mind

Like someone else's photo book.

She felt nothing.

Friends gathered at lunch.

A humorous comment made

Intellectually, she knew it was funny.

She watched them all laugh.

She felt nothing.

She started to take note.

No sadness, no fear, no pain.

But also

No joy, no love, no comfort.

Observation was her saving grace.

She watched.

She laughed when others laughed.

She cried when others cried.

She felt nothing.

The act was demanding.

Constantly watching,

Acting like everyone else

When she was nothing like anyone else.

She felt nothing.

A decision was made.

If she could make herself unfeel,

Then she could make herself feel.

It was logical.

She was logical.

She would make herself feel something.

The girls talked about being touched,

Being filled,

Experiencing the euphoria.

She let them touch her.

Let them fill her,

She felt nothing.

She once loved her horses.

She nuzzled their necks like she used to.

They knew.

They snorted and pulled away.

She wouldn't give up.

The saddle went on.

She mounted and sat tall.

She rode long and hard.

The jarring left bruises.

The brutal January wind chapped her skin.

Her tight hold of the reins cut off her circulation.

She felt nothing.

It crossed her mind that she could let go.

Falling on the frozen ground,

At this pace,

It would surely be the end.

In her last moment,

Would she feel everything?

Anything at all?

She wanted to let go.

She begged her muscles to loosen their grip

Just enough

To let go.

She could do nothing.

Resignation.

This was her life.

She laughed when everyone laughed.

She cried when everyone cried.

She played the game.

She played it flawlessly.

She felt nothing.

For years

She felt nothing.

She went to college

And played her game there.

Smiling, laughing, fitting in.

Her secret hidden.

She felt nothing.

She stood in the stacks

Her books now scattered across the floor.

Her toe was likely broken.

She should be embarrassed by the clatter.

She felt nothing.

She stared at the mess

And finally bent to pick it up

Someone was there.

He offered her a hand.

She said it wasn't necessary.

He insisted

They reached for the same book

His hand on top of hers.

She recoiled.

His touch burned her skin.

He apologized and retreated.

She continued to stare at her hand.

Then the realization came.

She felt.

Weeks passed.

She saw him again.

She apologized for her actions.

She knew how to play the game.

She sat with him while she studied.

She challenged his opinions.

She had coffee with him.

They walked back to the library,

He slipped his hand around hers.

The pain radiated up her arm

She stopped, unable to move forward.

He looked unphased.

She thought he would leave.

Please don't,

Her heart begged.

Her mouth remained silent.

She couldn't say why,

But he didn't let go.

Over time, the pain changed,

Enveloping her heart

Mending it.

Sealing the fractures

She woke up one morning.

Facing the cinder block wall of her college dorm room,

She realized she felt.

Pajamas softly brushed against her skin.

Wispy hairs from her ponytail tickled her face.

Carpet covered concrete jarred her body as she sprinted downstairs.

Throwing the door open, the late fall air chilled her bare feet.

She felt.

She stood in front of his door

When he opened it

She reached for him,

Catching his hand.

The warmth, no longer painful.

It was love.

She felt it all.


End file.
